


Chuck's Birthday

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Oh no, Chuck is celebrating his birthday but his boyfriend says suddenly he doesn't feel well. What's going on?





	Chuck's Birthday

That was a really wonderful day for Chuck. All of his friends went to so much trouble for his birthday party and there were really great gifts and of course cake. He almost wished it would never end, and actually it was still pretty early, because the night had came only an hour ago. Nevertheless he went home already. In fact, he ran, as always. His boyfriend had to say goodbye to his party earlier, because he wasn't feeling well. Although this said, he should cheerfully continue to celebrate, but he couldn't really do it without Red. Even if he doesn't know what the other one had. Eaten something bad? Headache? Did it came from partying to much? Although the red bird was never as exaggerating as he sometimes is. This doesn't like going to parties, but on his birthday an exception was made. Which pleased him very much, because he doesn't even have to ask for it.

Maybe he should quickly pass by Red. Or maybe not. He wanted to have a rest tonight. If he was ill, he could become even more moody than usual.

Everything had to be postponed until later, because he noticed light was burning in the house. Even faster he ran up to catch maybe a burglar, because the glimmer of light looked so subdued. He never let the light on when goes out. Maybe if he had to do something quickly and the darkness promised bad weather. Most of the time a certain bird stayed with him and he was only allowed to go out because the bird forgot things from his house. Actually, he never must go himself, but the other would need too long for this way then. Ten minutes can be very long for Chuck.

"I caught you... in the act?" From loud to quiet, with almost stuttered words, he looked into his tree house, that was romantically decorated with candles. It wasn't too much that it was blinding, but it somehow gave a warm glow to everything. The owner of the house swallowed and finally entered. Behind him, the door was closed and he turned around, startled.

"Red, what are you doing here, are you ok?" Immediately, he ran around his bird and then checked his face. Two red wings tried to keep him calm.

"Yes, I'm alright. I had to come up with something so I could go back to your house earlier." Actually, the yellow wanted to be angry, because he had been worried and was lied to, but the joy that his boyfriend has made everything here just for him, let him run a few more rounds in his house.

"Now stop and come here. Otherwise all the candles will go out." The other called that a little louder, but this doesn't seem the least bit annoyed. Nevertheless, the yellow bird did what was required.

"You've made really a good job here." He explained and then the blanket was pulled away from his nest, only now he noticed that it was hidden. He almost couldn't believe it, but Red had really enlarged the nest. They've both talked about it before, because so far he has spent the night, if ever, with his boyfriend. After his house was rebuilt in the village, some birds made sure that the bedroom turned out very large, as Mighty Red would soon be looking for a partner. He failed to confess until today, that he also helped make Red's current bedroom and nest so spacious.

Although it has been built for two, for the owner it has been hard to invite guests. Actually Chuck only meant himself with it, because he doesn't want to see other birds so close to his bird. A little, the thought saddened him, because the red never said it like that. He was aware that his boyfriend had a hard time expressing such feelings. But he wasn't asking too much. After all, they slept together for a while, so a small sentence of confirmation wouldn't be much. Or would it? Of course, he knew that the other was a bird who took such things like the one between them serious.

"Did I really succeed? You don't think it's weird?" With that he was taken out of his thoughts again and he threw himself joyfully in red wings, which hugged him quickly back. Why did he worry so much about what isn't said? He should be grateful for what his boyfriend showed him and stop comparing them to others. Yes, everything took longer with them. So what? The important thing was that they liked each other.

"But honestly, rose petals?" He inquired a little mischievously, as he separated again from the other.

"Too much, huh?"

"No it is OK. But I know you got advice."

"Does that mean that I couldn't have done it alone?" It came out a little annoyed from Red and this crossed even the wings. Reassuring, he touched his shoulder.

"Of course. But all the candles and the roses, that's not.. Have you chilled sparkling wine over there? Doesn't matter. What I really wanted to say is, if you want to do something like that next time, then do it in your way."

"You know, I'm not very romantic." But all he could do was smile as the taller bird turned to face him, though he looked a bit down.

"That maybe not. But if you do something like that, then you put a lot of effort in your own way. That really is enough for me. I know you always want to do everything perfectly. But it's about us two, nobody else. You can't do much wrong with me in that way." Then he got a fleeting kiss, causing his tail tip to wiggle with excitement. Then Red looked at him again as if there were no other bird in the world. With warm cheeks he looked a bit embarrassed to the side. Sometimes he couldn't stand those chocolate-colored eyes for long. In this light, it was even more difficult.

"So should I put it all away again?" Was asked softly as joke.

"Well for tonight, you can still let it there." Chuck doesn't notice that he had already laid his wings around his boyfriend again. Probably because the previous touch wasn't enough for him and so he looked at the red one pleadingly. This now showed a real smile, before he came closer again and their beaks touched again, so that almost his whole body met the other.

The kiss, which began harmless and loving first, quickly became something else. A delighted sound escaped him as his brain realized what was planned here. Finally, he thought, than he had been waiting for the whole long day. Around noon, he was already disappointed that such things wouldn't happen today because he doesn't explicitly demand it.

"Good idea." It came from his throat, but it sounded more like a moan, as Red briefly left him, took him up and carried him to the nest. On the way, the beak of the other was already busy with his neck, because his boyfriend doesn't have to pay attention to his feet. The taller man knew his home like his own. The yellow couldn't think much, because he was already put on the edge of the sleeping place.

"And what follows now?" Mischievously, he looked at his bird and circled with his wing tips on his chest.

"For once, everything you want." This handsome bird knew exactly what he had to say to make him weak.

"You make me very embarrassed." And Chuck put a wing to his eyes by this sentence. A soft laugh sounded and his face was exposed again. His counterpart wore a warm smile on his beak and kissed him with it. First his forehead, his cheek and then his neck again. In such moments, he should be glad that Red is with him. He couldn't and doesn't want to think about it more, because a red feathered hand went down quickly to find something specific. Now he was really embarrassed, because they had hardly started, but he was already so excited. But the other wasn't caring that much about this fact. This doesn't wait long to touch him with the beak more. The red wing left from its currently most sensitive part, but now was the second used to stroke his side up and down again. The caresses with the beak wandered almost painfully slow from his chest to his lower stomach and then to his legs.

"Red!" He knew he was whining, but after all, today was his birthday. He shouldn't have to wait too long. Again he got a soft laugh before suddenly a tongue tip came into contact with his hot member.

"Yes..ah!" He actually knew what would happen when the red bird knelt in front of the nest. Nevertheless, he couldn't refrain from letting surprised sounds out of him. He laid his wings so that he could support himself. However, the red ones went further down now. One on his hip. The other one touched his hard thing farther down to hold him in place. Thereby he doesn't mean to go anywhere.

While Red almost had him fully in the beak, he also realized that he wasn't just feeling dry feathers on him. He tried to look down as best he could and discovered by the feet of his boyfriend a small bottle. He wanted to make a mischievous comment on that, but at that moment his bird really got going and thinking clearly became impossible.

"I.. Oh yeeees... What I want.. Reeeed please...slow down.." Suddenly the beak went off from him. He first got a puzzled and then a grinning look.

"That I hear that from you once." Half annoyed, half because Chuck doesn't want to come yet, he moaned and dropped back to lie completely in the nest. It was probably the alcohol he drank at his birthday party, than he wasn't at all uncomfortable lying on his back and spreading his legs so that his partner could look closely at the most important thing.

"So far I have been a very patient and good bird. I deserve the big and hot gift that you want to hide all the time. You don't have to wrap it up, just give it to me like that. I need it." Even the yellow one knew which words he had to emphasize so that his counterpart would feel very different. Normally, his partner would now jump on him, but that wasn't happening. Strangely, this looked a bit ashamed to the side, but at last he got into bed with him. At first he thought he was misinterpreting everything and his boyfriend wasn't yet able to make him happy. But that wasn't the case, because Red's erection was like he thought in all glory before him. Why did the owner wait? And then the other turned away from him. A little shocked, he thought something was wrong. So with them and their relationship. Doesn't his boyfriend want to sleep with him anymore?

The sound that came from his throat when his brain realized what was going on, he had never heard of himself before. But a second later, that was no longer important to him, because Mighty Red knelt in their nest and suddenly held his butt to him. The wings supported on the nest edge. He just stared frozen at the scene.

"Don't I give you enough hints? Do you need it in written form?!" It sounded annoyed, but he knew that this would was very unpleasant for his bird.

"You want me..."

"Yes, damn it!"

"Are you sure? We don't have to.."

"Yes, I am sure and now finally do it!"

"Red, I don't want you to do that because today is my special day. You've never had anything like it.." A frustrated moan interrupted him.

"No matter what you think, I don't do it because of that. With your ongoing impatience, I can't understand how you can hold yourself back like this now. Anyway, I've thought of some things before, so do what you want." Chuck's throat went dry and yet he walked slowly over to the other one. He would never have thought that something was going too fast for him.

"But.." Again he couldn't finish his sentence.

"At midnight, your birthday is over. So you don't have much time for that anymore." Red reminded him, still sounding annoyed. So he gently touched the back of his boyfriend with one wing. This tried to hide it, but he flinched briefly. He stroked reassuringly from the tail feathers, down to the feathers where the feet begin and back up. Of course, more along the side. So many ideas just shot through his head, but if it should happen only once, then he wants to make it as pleasant as possible for Red. It wouldn't have bothered him if it had never happened. Finally, he was completely satisfied with how everything went so far. Nevertheless, he doesn't want to miss this opportunity. He wanted to show how good he always felt when he was loved. Of course, both of them weren't just doing that. But Red should now get the most patient and lovable side from him. His wing, which lay on a red feathered hip, was now touched.

"It's really alright." It came meekly from his partner and he was released again. Chuck swallowed everything he wanted to say and ask. He silenced himself by distributing kisses on the same way his wing stroked before. This time he came on purpose closer to a certain point. Before, he doesn't realized it, but now he noticed that the other bird had really thought of everything. It glittered in the candlelight and he already saw pictures in his head. Was Red touching himself at this point with his own feathered fingers? Did he used tools? Was somebody helping him with this here?

Quickly he took the bottle he discovered earlier and wet his own wing with the liquid, so that he could test for himself what his partner could tolerate already.

"Ah..you don't have...to do that..oh..anymore." Chuck heard his bird say in a very turning on tone. At first it was all about the wingtip, which he slowly got in, but quickly he sank two fingers in the other because he wanted to hear more of those beautiful sounds. As best he could he bit his beak together to keep his wing still while the other wing poured the last liquid from the bottle on his erection. He doesn't even have to look at it as was spreading the stuff over himself. All he saw was Red, who was touching himself at the front while shaking his buttocks at the same time. He doesn't know if the bigger one wanted to escape his wing or wanted more of it. He could look at the picture forever. It would be enough to bring him to orgasm.

"That's enough!" Now his partner really sounded a little angry. A foot pushed him back and now he really believed he had spoiled the matter.

"Everything you have to do yourself." With this complaint, his boyfriend sat on his stomach so that he not only had to lie down, but could only stare at a red back.

"Hm, everything is empty." This was probably meant for the bottle, which he dropped carelessly on the floor of the nest. But he couldn't think about that for long, because his manhood was gripped a bit rougher.

"Did you smeared it properly over this here?" He could only breathe in the air through his teeth, because when Red himself tested how well he was distributing the liquid, this wasn't exactly gentle.

"It will work." Did he just think that or did the yellow one really hear it? It was unimportant when the other bird raised the buttocks again, then slowly lowered itself on his twitching thing. Almost at the same time, they groaned as he disappeared completely into the others body.

"Are you ok?" His boyfriend asked, looking over his shoulder. Only then did he notice that he was gasping for breath with his beak wide open and his wings clawing into the ground to hold on to something.

"You feel so good." It came it hotter from his throat and he looked up to not lose control immediately. Actually, his partner should now feel like him, because after all, it was Red's first time here. At least in this position. Or has his boyfriend already done this with other birds? After all, he never asked and simply thought Red never practiced sex because this never had a relationship.

Before he could collect water in his beak to ask if the bigger one was alright, some movement came into play. Initially, only small, rather uncoordinated hip movements, but it got almost too fast to more. Far too soon, his boyfriend raised his butt and then let himself down again. That was enough for his brain to shut down completely. He reached for the butt in front of him to hold it by the side.

"Wait... not so hastily.. I.." Something still voiced, but he couldn't understand it exactly as he moved eagerly.

"..Red.." came out of his beak and he clung even more to this bird than before. The exhilaration overwhelmed him as he tried to hold still so he could delay it. It was already too late and when he regained control of himself again, he dropped himself exhausted.

"That was fast." He said nothing to it. When Red got up, he just turned away, ashamed. His boyfriend was certainly more than disappointed that he approached the act so unkindly. He vowed that it should only revolve around the feelings of the other. Nevertheless, he acted driven like a wild bird. Surely, the other now wants to spent some time away from him.

"Hey, everything ok?" A little shocked, he looked up, because he should ask this question.

"I.. Are you okay? I didn't mean to.. But all of that just surprised me and it felt so indescribably good with you that I lost control. Yet I should've been able to control myself. I wanted it to be something special if we.. I understand if you never again.." When he saw the face of his partner, he stopped his speech. Red gave him a warning look.

“Done? Good, then I can talk now. I'm fine. Well, tomorrow I'll probably feel more of, because now the champagne leaves my body a little..”

"You drank alcohol for this?" Inquired of the yellow bird with mixed feelings.

"Do you think I dare to do this soberly with you. I mean.."

"So we are this far, that you have to drink up courage to sleep with me!"

“No, that wasn't meant at all. I like to be with you. It's just.. Some things make me uncomfortable, ok?"

"So you had to force yourself to do that?"

"Damn it, Chuck! Just drop it for a minute! You should just.." More was whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"... experience.." Embarrassed, the taller one took a step away, but the other wasn't letting the topic just go.

"What did you say exactly?" He pressed himself very close to his boyfriend.

"I said, I also wanted to know how it is! Satisfied now that I said it?" Enraged, the red one turned away completely. He was always amazed how the other man managed to ignore his bottom half. Because of course, this quick game wasn't enough to bring Red to orgasm. But that's exactly what he's going to take care of now. Because his boyfriend will be a little calmer after the release. In addition, then they needed a shower and both could always relax by that. Whether alone or together.

“Stop that! I'm still angry... oh.. with you.." As he touched the hot thing and knelt before the worshiped bird, this collapsed very quickly.

"Slowly I should... yeees like this..I'm supposed to..be..used..to this..but you're..yeah..gooood.." After a brief moment of breathlessly, Red looked down at him again and got a bit hectic.

"How many times have I said you shouldn't.. Now you have it on your face. Sorry, I should also control myself better." And already his face was wiped off with a handkerchief. Red could be so tender. Sometimes he wondered if his boyfriend knew that.

But there was no time to talk about it because he was pushed to bathroom. After the refreshing shower, they both quickly returned to the cozy nest. They weren't losing many words until the moment they were next to each other. It couldn't be better for the smaller bird, when the other snuggled up to him from behind. He used to think that the powerful Red would never think of doing such things. He was pleased to learn very early that his boyfriend really liked to cuddle. Of course and only with him. Hugs for friends are also in it, but he was glad that the other wasn't liking to touch everyone publicly anyway. Only shamefully, he would openly admit that he was a jealous guy. Of course, Red was amazing and he understood that everyone wanted to see that. But not too much.

"You know that I.. Well, that I like you." Red whispered from behind and he smiled while his thoughts vanished.

"Hm." He only gave as an answer, because he was already a little tired.

"I'm serious about what I said. You mean a lot to me and even if I don't always show it or worse I'm in a bad mood. But those feelings are still there. For you. The good ones, as well as the bad ones. Not that I think of you very bad sometimes.. What I meant to say is.. I never stop.." The red bird broke off despaired and a little angry at himself from the sentence. Also, this wanted to turn away from Chuck but that wasn't allowed.

"Look at me." Demanded the yellow one softly and turned completely around to his boyfriend. Reluctantly, Red did so, even though this looked annoyed, he got a kiss on the beak tip.

"Did you want to say that you love me?" The smaller one inquired joyfully with almost sparkling eyes, while night still ruled. But the red one was sure, the other looked at him happy. He nodded somewhat embarrassed to the question, because he doesn't manage again to simply utter the three words. He had practiced it in front of the mirror. Never would the yellow bird hurt his feelings on purpose, but still he had that fear of rejection. And he was together with Chuck for a while.

"Of course I do, though it may never come out of my beak clearly in daylight. You should know that I do that. Always." Immediately Red felt two warm wings around him and a tail wagged excitedly.

"I love you too. So much. You couldn't have ended this day any better."

"How am I supposed to do better next year?" Inquired the red bird jokingly and returned the touch. Chuck closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his bird.

"Maybe an idea comes with a ring to you." The taller one laughed softly, kissed the yellow birds forehead and closed his eyes. It doesn't take long for his almost collapsed brain to comprehend the words they had been said and he tore open his eyelids.

"Wait, what?!"


End file.
